Aura and magic friendship games and pokemon champion
by ashxryuko27
Summary: it's only few months ahead till graduation and Ash along with the girls are preparing for the Friendship games and the first annual Pokemon champion leagues against crystal prep but things will not be easy for the girls as thier magic is bieng drained can Ash and Sunset figure it out or they lose the games and the leagues


**Aura and Magic Friendship games**

**Chapter 1**

**Seeing double** **and the games**

**Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic, Aura and Magic Rainbow rocks the story is a third installment you see Ash's life has got better and soon his world has turn upside down again and enjoy**

(Ketchum household)

at the Ketchum home inside the bedroom there was a Raven-hair Teen shirtless wears pants was sleeping in the bed was Ash the Alola league champion was living with his mom and his sisters during his journey he had now he has a home of his own close to Sweet apple acres "Morning has arrived so fast." Ash as he heard a cute yawn from the covers of his bed as he look and see the girl he knew during his childhood was Sunset Shimmer sleeping with him in his house as Ash gives her a kiss wakes her up with a smile

"Morning Sunset." Ash said as Sunset kiss him "Morning Ash. We need to get ready to go to school we don't want to be late." said Sunset as Ash leans down whispering to her ear "You rather go to school than spend the day with family." as he starts kissing her then groping her left breast under her pajama she moaned as she plays with her breasts

"I would love nothing more than to stay in bed and make love to you but I need to graduate first before we can enjoy those moments Ash." said Sunset as Ash understands but a smirk on her face she push him to his bed "But I don't want to see you upset." as Sunset strip herself completely naked and she is in her position Ash sees her wet Womanhood and wraps his arms around her ways "You are still my beautiful girl." he said as Ash starts Licking her

"Ooooh Ash" She moaned as Ash is eating her out. "Keep going Ash." she begs Ash to continue as he held her close Sunset moans more passionately Until they release their climax together. "You really enjoy it Sunset." he said as she looks back at him with a sexy smirk

"I bet you love this Ash." Sunset then moves forward and impales herself on his rod in a reverse cowgirl position "Ready Ash" she said as they start kissing and making out Sunset starts bouncing on him while he holds her waist. "Oh Oh Sunset yes." Ash moaned as Sunset continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing They continue to make love in this position at hours as they reach thier limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." she said until Ash fires his seed into her womb. "Ash that is amazing." as she gets off of him and Ash smiles moving onto his elbows then he sees her looking back at him with her head on the bed and her hair in the air as she Swaying back and forth "Ash I really wants you." she beg for him to take her again

Ash smiles and moves on to his knees takes hold of her waist and slams his Rod deep into her Womanhood "I never say no to you Sunset." Ash precedes to pound her "Oh oh oh yes yes Ash keep going pound me harder." Sunset moaned as she moves to her arms and he bends over her back to grope her breasts and it keep going to the loud smacking of skin is all that they can hear between their panting and groaning.

"Sunset here it comes." Ash said Until he fire his seed again into her and she comes hard locking him inside her they fall to their sides still on the bed with himself still inside her as he holds her from the back.

"Sunset this is wonderful a house of our own with us together." Sunset smiles at Ash as she tries to catch her breath "I know Ash that was a amazing morning session." In which she turns her head "Care for round 2 Ash." she said as Ash agreed so the two of them can kiss as they make out her phone rings with a text message from Rainbow Dash saying it's an emergency.

"This is not good." Ash replied as They get up then they have a shower then got dressed Ash helps Sunset getting dressed "Thanks Ash just few more months till we graduate cause i can't wait to marry you Ash." Sunset was more excited about thier marriage plan "Few months Sunset till things are settle you will make a wonderful mother of our children." as she smiles at him

"I like that Ash." as they head to school

(Canterlot high)

Ash and Sunset made it to Canterlot high he pulls her aside"Sunset i made you something." as Ash shows her an beautiful engagement ring "Ash is that..." she is lost of words as Ash nodded "YYes i made it for you." as he puts it on her finger then she kissed him "I love it." she said and they meet up with the gang "We got your text, Rainbow Dash! Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve?!" said Sunset

"Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?!" said Pinkie

"Um, not exactly." said Rainbow as Ash look confused "Uh, I don't understand." Ash replied to her "Well, Ash, I was just tellin' Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency." Applejack replied

"It totally does!" said Rainbow

"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock." Rarity said to her And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again." Fluttershy said

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" said Sunset

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks, but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?" Rainbow replied as everyone groaned "Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked." said Sunset

"No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords." as they heard plays chord "C'mon! Let's go!" said Rainbow as they're on the move

"You comin', Sunset?" Applejack asked Sunset "I'll catch up in a bit." as Sunset was heading outside of Canterlot high then has her magic book out and start writing

"Dear Princess Twilight, how's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Ash and the other girls miss you terribly lately they've been getting more and more magic abilities sense my time with the element of magic and she also believes that all the girls making love to him and Ash being an Alicorn Prince too may have contributed to the magic. He is hoping to see you till our wedding together we can be a big family. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer." just then the bus pulls up to the school then drives away Sunset then see someone near the statue

"Hey! What are you doing?!" as the girl heard Sunset then she ran off "Wait! Stop!" Sunset said as the car skids makes a clean getaway Sunset is confused but then the figure reveals that it's the human version Twilight sparkle but wears glasses and a ponytail as she's on her way back to Crystal prep.

"She was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to." Sunset said to the girls and Ash "Do you think she came through the portal from Equestria?" Fluttershy asked

"No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that. I think she was from over here." said Sunset

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Equestria." said Applejack was relieved "Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with." Rarity replied

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to?" Sunset said to them "She's right we can't have them go around near the statue." Ash agreed with Sunset about the mysterious figure near the statue "I don't even wanna guess." Fluttershy shuddered

"Seeing as how they got off a busfromthe city and got back on a bus headedtothe city, I'll bet they go to..." as it hits the girls "Crystal Prep." they said

"Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue." said Rainbow talking about the friendship games "Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? Every 4 years Crystal prep and Canterlot High have this friendship games it's supposed to be a friendly competition and a way to make new friends but the Rivalry between the schools is rather known." said Sunset

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals?" said Applejack

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do?" Rarity replied

"Because even though they beat us in everything – soccer, tennis, golf – theystillhave to gloat!" Rainbow said to them "Well girls I was originally going to go to Crystal prep following my success of winning the pokemon league at the Sinnoh region but when I came home I really wanted just to be with my family." Ash said to them

"And we are glad to see you home we miss you so much." Fluttershy said as she kissed him "I'm glad to see you all again too." Ash said just then Trixie comes over "Hi Ashy." she replied as Trixie kiss him "You came in time to take me to our Lunch date." she said as Ash remembers

"Girls I'll see you all after Lunch." Ash replied as the girls give him each a kiss "See you back Apple dumpling." said Applejack as Ash takes Trixie out on a lunch date allowing the other girls to think on what they can do for the Friendship Games. "Girls let's not forget one thing." as Sunset show the girls her engagement ring Ash made for her as they too reach thier Rings Ash made for them and puts their engagement rings on each other and they're both very happy about it

(Lunchroom)

at the Lunchroom Ash and Trixie are having lunch together at the table "Ash i never had a moment with you before." Trixie replied spending time with him "I know Trixie and you had change a lot since the battle of the bands." he said as Trixie blushed

"I know and they forgive me for it and i am such a mean girl to them." as Ash cleans her face from the tears "I forgive you." as they look at eachother then they press thier lips together after thier luch ended Ash takes Trixie to the room and locked it they start kissing and making out as Ash kisses her neck then Trixie takes her clothes off leaving her completely naked in front of him

"What do you think Ash." she said then he felt his hands on her waist "You are so beautiful." as they continue Ash has his clothes off as they continue kissing and making out Trixie enjoys how Ash kiss her then he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them

"Oooh that's it Ash." she said as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately

"Ash keep going I love to practice till we have kids." said Trixie as Ash continues sucking then goes for her right breast made her moan more as soon he was done Trixie lowers down grabbed his rod "My turn Ash." she starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Trixie." said Ash as Trixie continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her long beautiful luscious hair made her go faster at hours as he feels his limit

"Trixie." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Trixie swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him then Ash has her to the floor and he takes hold of her waist and slams his Rod deep into her Womanhood "Ready Trixie." Ash said as she kissed him "Yes my Ash I'm the new Trixie that is kind to your friends now go for it my Ashy." she said to him as Ash and Trixie starts kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Trixie can feel him in her moaning passionately loving it

"Oh oh oh oh yes yes Ash Ash Ash!" she said his name as Ash continues ththrusting never stops Trixie wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue more she kisses his neck as they feel thier limit

"Ash I'm gonna..." she screamed as Ash kiss her "Let's do it together" as Ash fires his seed in her Trixie is taking a deep breath then her head is on his chest "Ash you are so remarkable." she said as Ash smiles at her "You look so beautiful just like the girls." as Trixie smiles and kiss him "You are so sweet." she said as Ash and her are getting dressed and go to class

(Crystal Prep)

at the school of Crystal prep the human Twilight along with her dog that look exactly like Spike was busy on her research "Okay, okay! Last night's field test confirmed it, Spike. With this device, I can track and contain the bizarre energy coming from Canterlot High." said the human Twilight as spike growls

"I know you didn't like me going over there, but I just couldn't wait. And soon, I'll have all the time I need. All of Crystal Prep is gonna be there for the Friendship Games. I just hope all that "rivalry" nonsense doesn't get in the way of my research. If I can collect enough data on these EM frequencies, I should be able to extrapolate the waveforms to determine their origin. That would practically guarantee my entrance into the Everton Independent Study Program! Whoa!" as she heard the knock on the door then opens a human version of Cadence appeared

"Twilight, you know the rules against pets." she said

"Well, Spike isn't a pet, Dean Cadance. He's the focus of my research project. Human-canine cohabitation: effects and implications." Twilight replied

"If you say so. But Principal Cinch is highly allergic, so I suggest you put on a clean shirt." Cadance said to her

"Why?" she asked

"Because she wants to see you." Cadance said to her "Ooh! Maybe she has news about my application to Everton!" she said in a smile of excitement "I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Are you sure that's what you really want?" said Cadance

"Why wouldn't it be? A program that allows me to focus all my attention on my own advanced math and science projects? What a dream come true!" said Twilight

"But there aren't any classrooms with other students. You'll be doing everything on your own." Cadance replied

"Thatiswhy it's called an "independent study program"." she said

"I just don't want you to miss out on anything. That's all. Being around other people isn't a bad thing. Sometimes it's how you learn the most about yourself." said Cadance

"I guess." said Twilight

"Meet you in Principal Cinch's office in a few minutes?" she said as the human Twilight is off seeing the principal of the school name Cinch along with her older brother a human version of Shining armor

"Shining Armor? Why is my brother here?" Twilight asked Cadance "As an alumni, Principal Cinch thought he could provide some unique perspective." said Cadance

"Perspective on what?" Twilight wondered

"Why, the Friendship Games, of course. You competed in the games, did you not, Shining Armor?" said Cinch as Shining armor spoke "I did." said Shining armor

"And you happen to recall who won?" she asked

"Ha ha, Crystal Prep did. Wealways win." he said to the principle "Wealwayswin." Principle Cinch said

"Why did you ask to see me?" Twilight asked

"Twilight, I'll be honest. It doesn't matter whether or not Crystal Prep wins or loses." as a monkeyshine squeaks "The important thing is we areexpectedto win because Crystal Prep has a reputation. And it is that reputation... my reputation that is responsible for everything we have here. For everything you've done here. And you've done quite a lot, haven't you?" said Cinch

"I don't know. I guess." said Twilight

"Oh, don't be modest. You're the best student this school has ever seen. What I can't understand is why my best student wouldn't want to compete." said Cinch

"In the Friendship Games?" said Twilight

"Look, Twily, I know it's not really your thing, but representing the school is kind of a big deal. Plus, they could really use your help." said Shining armor

"It seems Canterlot High is undergoing something of a renaissance. Test scores are up, grades, even athletics are on the rise. You see, they are developing somewhat of a reputation. This cannothappen!" said Cinch

"Principal Cinch, I can't possibly participate in the games. My work here is very—" as Cinch cut Twilight off "Ah, yes. Your work. but i heard rumors in Canterlot high that the famous Ash ketchum has returned." Cinch said as Cadance heard that she smiles then start blushing, Shining armor was nervous heard that Ash has return but Twilight was confused

"Who is Ash?" as they heard that "What Twiliy, Ash is the famous number one trainer in all pokemon history i heard he beaten Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola." he said

"Shining armor, why are you nervous about him. Ash isn't that bad." Cadance said as Cinch looks at her "he has the potential to beat any champion we may have in the tournament. And ruin our record and Cadance, could you and Shining Armor find my contact sheet for the Everton Independent Study program?" Cinch said to them

"Of course." as Cadance and shining armor left the door closes "I understand you've applied. You see, one of the advantages of having a reputation is a certain amount of influence in such things. So, let me offer you a deal. In return for contributing your agile mind to these games, I will use my influence to guarantee your application is approved. Though, I suppose I could also have it... denied. What doyou think I should do? you will not lose to that Ash ketchum in the pokemon champion leagues we are planning in the friendship games no matter how good the progression has come to you." she said to Twilight

**That's it of chapter 1 of Aura and magic friendship games and pokemon champion leagues i hope you like it and the third installment is going to be the biggest challenge for Ash more battles, new generation pokemon champions and more romance where Cadance has a romantic crush on him and enjoy the chapter and chapter 2 be coming soon **


End file.
